oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Guthix
Guthix is the god of balance. Guthix desires only one thing: total equality. Because of this, Guthix is neither a "he" or a "she". Most people call Guthix an "it". It is neither good nor evil, and uses both to reach equilibrium with all the gods. After creating Gielinor, Guthix went into a deep sleep. When it awoke, Saradomin and Zamorak were causing chaos in their God Wars. The battlefield was the Wilderness. To stop the wars, Guthix wrote up a treaty for all the gods, saying that they may not interfere in the world of RuneScape (as "Gielinor" was replaced by "RuneScape" as a name) except in the form of prayer, and that all wars must only be fought in the God Realm. Guthix shows it needs no followers to exist by absorbing energy from the earth. Guthix appears mostly as a floating, hairy skull, as portrayed in the Postbag. However, Guthix is a shapeshifter, and able to take the form of anything. It was as a butterfly when it came to Gielinor. Guthix's god symbol is an upright limpwurt root. Full Guthix is considered to be Guthix platelegs/Guthix plateskirt, Guthix platebody, Guthix full helmet, and, Guthix kiteshield. Evidence from the God letters suggest that Guthix is the strongest of the gods. Religion Guthix is the god of balance, meaning that it does not favour one gods opinions more than another. Although many player followers of Guthix tend to choose to favour the path of chaos and evil (Zamorak) or wisdom and order (Saradomin). But to break the Guthixian population down even more, there are two general groups: Modernists and Traditionalist(A.K.A. Premodernist) Modernists Modernists are the dominant group of Guthixians (meaning there are more). They believe in balance more loosely, and will tend to side with one of the other two major gods. They acknowledge Saradomin and Zamorak as the gods of justice and chaos. Traditionalists Traditionalists are in much fewer numbers than the Modernists. They are a bit more strict to the beliefs and teachings of Guthix's ideals on balance and nature. They will typically acknowledge that Zaros and Armadyl are still the true gods of evil and justice, but that Saradomin and Zamorak have "Temporarily" taken their places. Many N.P.C.'s (such as Gypsy Aris, druids and Void Knights) may be Traditionalists. The Edicts of Guthix are scripts written by Guthix, probably followed by many traditionalists. Followers of Guthix *Druid - Followers of the god of balance, found in Taverley. *Filliman Tarlock - Druid in Morytania *Gypsy Aris - Old gypsy that lives in Varrock. *Homunclus - Creation from alchemy gone terribly wrong. *Void Knights - Protectors of Gielinor, found at the Void Knight Outpost. Affiliated Items Guthix Prayer Items *Book of balance *Guthix Vestments *Guthix Crozier *Guthix Mitre *Guthix Stole *Guthix Cloak Guthix Magic Items *Guthix staff *Guthix cape *Void Knight Robes (Pest Control) *Void Knight mace (Pest Control) *Druid Robes Guthix Melee Items *Guthix mjolnir *Silver Sickle(b) (Nature Spirit) *Guthix full helmet *Guthix platebody *Guthix plateskirt *Guthix platelegs *Guthix kiteshield Guthix Ranging Items *Guthix coif *Guthix body *Guthix chaps *Guthix vambraces See also *History *Saradomin *Zamorak Category:Deities Category:Guthixian